


Leave a Note (I'll Get Back To You)

by Kearatheshadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Light Angst, M/M, Post-it Notes, Various Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kearatheshadow/pseuds/Kearatheshadow
Summary: Keith and Lance are both secretaries for top opposing attorneys, and while they work in the same Courthouse, their offices are on different floors. One day, their routine becomes a little different, with the addition of love notes passed back and forth between the Public Defender's Office and the State's Attorney's Office like star-crossed lovers.





	Leave a Note (I'll Get Back To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/gifts).



> The prompt was: "Person A and Person B work at the same office but in different departments. They start communicating by leaving post-it notes at each other's desks."
> 
> I did a little snooping and saw that you liked Klance, I hope this is okay! It was adorable and fun to write :)

Lance started it, as he always tended to start things without meaning to.

His desk looked nice because he was the first face victims saw when they met with their attorneys, and he wanted it to be a positive experience in the wake of tragedy. He took pride in his appearance, in his desk, in his work-- but being organized was a practiced skill, one that made sure he took up the majority of their office supply budget.

_He just used up so many goddamn post-it notes._

They were scattered all over his nicely organized desk, on his computer monitor, on his printer, and files. Allura was always stressed and busy as the district attorney, and he made it his job to write down everything she asked for because he _did not want to_ bother her and make her repeat herself.

So, it was just habit at this point to write everything down-- he wrote down what she asked of him, what he was going to make for dinner, what he wanted to remind the interns to do, and what files need to be prepared for the next day.

Therefore, when he had to go downstairs to the public defender's office, it was only habit that he pick up a sticky and write the first thing that came to his mind, and place it on top of the stack of files he was bringing.

The walk wasn’t long-- it was actually a bit of a relief to stretch his legs-- but he was in the front office of the defense attorneys before long, smiling down at Keith, who’d buzzed him in.

The other man was on the phone, typing while balancing it in the crook of his shoulder. The red tie that Lance had tied for him that morning was already loosened from one-too-many stressful tugs. He was explaining very carefully to the person on the other end that he could not give information out freely due to confidentiality, but the tension in his shoulders suggested that he’d been doing so for a ridiculous amount of time. Keith smiled when he saw him however, eyes apologetic for being unable to talk, and Lance smiled forgivingly at him.

He placed the stack of files on the edge of Keith’s desk and made sure the sticky note was facing him. _I love you,_ it said, and Lance didn’t wait for a reaction, but turned and walked back to his office, smiling.

When he got back, he slid into his chair and saw that he had one new email. _I love you too,_ it said.

They ate lunch together every other day, and that day was an apart day, so Lance didn’t see Keith again until they met in the lobby, bundled up to fight the cold for their bus ride home.

He had the recipe for dinner on a post-it in his pocket, one that his coworker had suggested and that he’d scribbled down while she talked. He also had a kiss on the lips for his husband at the ready, and they walked together into the darkening evening light.

The next day, he was in the copy room when Keith stepped into the prosecutor's office, so he missed him by a few frustrating minutes. The only reason Lance knew he was even there was that there was a stack of paperwork signed by head defense attorney Takashi Shirogane, and a sticky note on top of it that said _movie night tonight? You pick_.

When Keith sat across from him at lunch in the cafe, Lance was already laughing. “You made a mistake letting me pick,” he told his husband. “Because I’m making you watch Mamma Mia tonight.”

“Anything but that,” Keith deadpanned, opening his identical packed lunch. “I have to listen to you sing along, oh the horror.”

“I’m not that good at singing,” he argued, a little embarrassed, but Keith had a small smile on his face and he quietly replied, “but I want to hear you. I knew you’d pick a musical.”

Lance stuffed his face with leftover _mandu_ to avoid the topic, warmth creeping up under the collar of his dress shirt. 

There were days when there was nothing to deliver back and forth, but when there was, there was always a post-it note wedged somewhere. It had become part of their routine to add a little bit of each other into their office lives, whether it be a joke, a suggestion, or a simple _I love you._

At one point Keith was approached by a dead-eyed intern, who handed him an envelope “from the State’s Attorney's Office.” Inside it was a larger sticky note with one of Keith’s favorite poems. To retaliate, Keith carefully wrote out a few song lyrics that reminded him of Lance and slid it to him at lunch.

And there was a rare day when the ride to work was silent, the fight from the night before bleeding into the next day, and Lance showed up to lunch alone. He went on his phone to distract himself and forced himself to eat.

Later that day, he had to buzz Keith into the office, and Lance didn’t say a word as he typed, even when Keith hesitated for a half-second as he placed the files down on the desk.

Lance finally forced himself to look at them ten minutes after Keith had left, and took a shaky breath. _Can we talk more tonight? I’m sorry. I love you._ There was a small, carefully drawn heart, that managed to break Lance’s own.

The bus was silent again that night, but they held hands the whole ride home.

A few weeks later, Lance stepped into the public defender's office and realized he’d forgotten something simple.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Keith as he set the papers he’d brought on his desk. “Do you have a cover page for this? I forgot to print it out.” On top of the file was a post-it note with a doodle of a dog that he’d drawn for him.

“One sec,” Keith said, “I made a bunch yesterday.”

He opened a drawer in his desk and grabbed at a folder, but Lance was more occupied by what else was in Keith’s desk.

“Is that a basket of sticky notes?” He asked, voice a little high.

Keith looked confused as he stapled the cover sheet to the rest of the file. “Yeah, you just keep giving me so many, I couldn’t keep them on my desk anymore.”

Lance rocked back on his heels, a little sheepish and more than a little touched. “I just assumed that you would throw them all out.”

“Nah,” Keith said, plucking the dog post-it note from the pile and smiling at it. “I just like having reminders of you.” He placed it carefully in the basket and closed the drawer.

Lance resisted the urge to kiss him and left after saying goodbye, heart lighter than it had been all day.

On Valentine's Day, Lance bought a giant pack of heart-shaped post-it notes. They were pink, and not at all professional, but no one in the office seemed to care as his desk became overrun with them. He kept a bowl of candy in the waiting area for the nervous clients and gave an extra bag to the victim’s advocates next door.

He stuck one heart-shaped sticky and chocolate on a file destined for Allura’s desk with an encouraging note, knowing her latest date hadn’t worked out. The rest of the notes that he hadn’t used yet were squirreled away, ready to reappear on his lunch break.

When it finally came, he ate lunch at his desk and ignored the stares of the interns as the mountain of pink hearts began to grow. It was risky being out in the open, but Lance made the gamble that Keith was stuck in meetings all day like he’d said he would be, and wouldn’t come up for an impromptu visit.

Lance spent the better part of the hour writing his heart out, covering the notes in poems, inside jokes, puns, and affirmations. He wrote snippets of his wedding vows, song lyrics, and cheesy phrases, and told Keith little secrets, like how he loved that Keith’s hair became more frizzy by the end of the day, or how he never had the heart to correct him when he got the words to a song wrong.

By the time he had to get back to work, he had burned through the rest of the stack, and he shuffled the pile into a large envelope, putting the last one on top of it, labeling it as TOP SECRET.

Their anniversary was exactly two months away, and he was going to make sure that Keith had a love note for every single day leading up to it.

It was the perfect plan in his mind, and it went off without a hitch, with Keith getting increasingly flustered with every note. It was probably the most romantic thing Lance had done in a while, and he was fairly confident that Keith wouldn’t be able to outdo him.

But when the actual day arrived, thankfully on a weekend, Lance found a single sticky note left on his pillow. Keith had let him sleep in late and was nowhere to be found.

As Lance stood up, he heard something that made him freeze. It was a high-pitched bark, and his husband laughing, the meaning of the note finally hitting him.

He went downstairs to greet the new member of their family, smiling all the way.

_You are the moon to my sun, but I think I finally found the stars. We’ll be a family fit for the Cosmos._

_\--K_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter, tumblr and discord at Kearatheshadow #3351


End file.
